


Fusion

by alex_kade



Series: Losers Dance Trilogy [2]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Dancing, Fun, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Part of The Great Fic Migration, it's cougar's turn to show off his stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: Jensen isn't the only one with some smooth moves. Cougar gets brave for his birthday too.
Series: Losers Dance Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> The song you need to go listen to for this one is called 'Sad Tango' by Rain (or Rain Bi). There's an English version out there, but I kept to the original Korean version for this fic. The English version doesn't have the musical interlude I needed, plus I imagine Cougar would just appreciate it more in it's original language. *shrug* Also, that music video is super old but still totally hot imo so I recommend you watch: [ Sad Tango ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIGnY3Jt-V8)

Jensen could not remember there ever being a time when Cougar looked so scared. He had seen the man take out a fucking tank while hanging upside down from one leg off the top of a fucking radio tower, for god's sake; and now he was afraid to dance on a stage with a bunch of girls?

"This was _your_ idea!" he said, half dragging the sniper into the club's back room. They had been enjoying the dancers for the better part of the evening, all their drinks on the house courtesy of Jensen's surprisingly talented performance two months before. It had been so popular that the owners decided to bring in a few guys once a week to dance for the lady audience members. Their revenue had nearly tripled with the addition; apparently the gals could be just as hormonally hungry as the guys.

As time grew closer to the finale, Cougar had grown steadily more and more uneasy. He had been practicing his number in private ever since Clay suggested the idea to return for the sniper's birthday. Jensen would drive him up to work with the girls and hang out with his sister and niece until Cougar was finished, never asking about what it was the quiet man had planned. Jake liked surprises.

Of course, that kind of was the issue here. When the tech had danced it had been a complete surprise for everyone. No one was expecting anything and therefore he had completely blown them all away. This time they all knew Cougar would be dancing, would be waiting to see if he could meet the insanely high bar Jensen had already set. Cougar wasn't sure if he could.

"Cougs!" Jensen shouted when the sharpshooter suddenly discovered his feet had magically cemented themselves to the floor. "Listen to me. If you don't go change and get your ass up on that stage, then I'm going to lose fifty bucks to Aisha because she bet you wouldn't do it. You don't want me to lose fifty bucks, do you?"

Cougar didn't care about Jensen's fifty bucks.

Jensen saw this and tried a different tactic. "There's a lot of ladies out there waiting to watch you dance. If you don't, they'll probably demand refunds on their cover charges, which would suck for Rita and Tony… But, hey, I guess that's their problem, right? I mean, it's not like you _asked_ them give you free drinks all night."

"I hate you," Cougar growled before he began moving towards the changing room under his own power.

"That's my boy!" Jensen smiled. "Go get 'em, slugger! Break a leg! Score one for the tea-"

Cougar slammed the door in his face.

_**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~** _

Jensen slid into his chair at his special table and held out his hand, palm up, to Aisha.

"He's not on stage yet," she pointed out without ever actually looking at him or his eager hand.

"Fine," he shrugged, slouching back in his chair, "but you're gonna lose it in about two minutes anyway. Just delaying the inevitable."

Pooch nodded his head. "If you wanted to keep it you shouldn't have let Jensen walk back there with him. Fucker can guilt trip just about anyone into doing just about anything."

Jake grinned broadly. "I consider it a super power."

Clay smirked, his own subtle form of agreement. Even _he_ found it hard to say no to the kid if he really wanted something. Jensen going up against Cougar? Aisha's fifty never stood a chance.

The stage went dark in front of them and Jensen whispered out a little "here we go."

The sound of water falling filled the club and a soft blue glow lit the empty stage, reflecting off the rain pouring down from the ceiling and puddling here and there on the floor, the set designed to keep the water contained in the performance area. A sound like wind chimes rang out on the speaker system, followed by what sounded like a soft electronic glockenspiel. The rain filtered away, leaving the stage thoroughly wet, and the music jumped into a tango rhythm with a hip-hop backbeat.

The girls all stepped onto the stage at the same time, some decked out in Latin dancewear and others barely covered by tight Asian dresses. They strutted out in confident tango fashion, their steps sharp and their legs snapping out on occasion to kick up some of the water. It splashed up around their feet, never quite getting high enough to touch the bottoms of their dresses. They were keeping it under control for the time being.

The boys hoped that wouldn't last.

The music slowed slightly and a new light hit the very back of the stage, revealing a dark figure standing with his back to the audience. A long, deep red leather coat hid most of his body, a black Asian dragon winding all the way up it. When the singing started (Jake chuckled and told them it was in Korean, apparently a secret vice their sniper had picked up when they were on mission there years ago), Cougar spun around sharply, flipping the coat back behind his waist to reveal his bare torso as he also tango-stepped his way to the front of the stage, the heels of his buckle-punk black boots cutting sharp paths through the water. Tucked into the tops of the boots were loosely fit black pants covered in metal rings, buckles, straps, and zippers. Around his neck he wore a thick, black and red leather collar with a bondage loop dangling off the front, a silver cougar head clipped to it. He reached out a hand, a matching wrist cuff just showing from beneath the coat sleeve, and gripped the wrist of the girl closest to him, turning her around and snapping her tight against his chest, both their heads turning sharply to face the audience as they danced across the stage.

Jensen reached out _his_ hand and gripped the fifty-dollar bill Aisha slapped into it, slipping it into his pocket with a wide grin.

The exchange between Cougar's dancing partners was so smooth they almost missed it. He spun his first girl around in several tight circles, creating space between them until he was forced to let go for only a brief second. The second girl twirled right into his outstretched hand in that brief moment of time as the first girl drifted away. As he pulled her back in, their style switched from tango to salsa. They moved with harder steps, sending the water splashing up higher around their bodies. The girls were wet from the waists down, the bottom of Cougar's coat flaring out and spraying more water around him anytime he changed direction.

Jensen would have loved to refer to that as "twirling," but even _he_ thought that sounded too damn girly to describe the way the sniper was able to sharply turn himself and his partner around in such a tight display of controlled strength.

The second girl disappeared when both her and Cougar ended up on their knees spinning away from each other across the stage in the water. He found himself against the legs of girl number three who placed a finger under his chin and guided him up to her. He rolled his chest around in small circles all the way up, his hands planted on his hips until she gripped onto his arms. His hands moved quickly, slipping her grip around until he had her in a samba hold. They seemed to commandeer the entire stage from the rest of the girls, their legs a blur as they glided across the floor. The water was flinging up to their chests now, rolling down Cougar's skin in thin little rivulets while making the girls' dresses cling tightly to their bodies, just exposing the sensual shapes beneath.

Clay, Jensen, and Pooch tried their best not to stare. Aisha slapped all three of them upside the head in defense of the girls' honor, then went back to tracing the path of a drop of water down through the creases between Cougar's defined abdominal muscles.

The dancing pair finished out a turn with Cougar lowering the girl to the ground, using the momentum of their rotation to send her sliding backwards across the stage. The hand that was left outstretched behind his back during the maneuver was quickly grasped by girl number four; and just as quickly he brought his captured arm up over the top of her head and twirled her away from him. Half a second later, though, he had spun himself around and caught her before she got too far, changing the direction of her rotation and drawing her back into him. The mambo followed the move and their feet stomped the water right up around their faces, drenching their hair. They didn't even flinch.

The girls were wet head to toe. Cougar was wet head to toe. Every movement they made flicked water around them, flying off their shoes, flicking off their fingertips, spraying from their hair at the turn of their heads, sailing off the ends of fringed skirts and one heavy leather coat. The dancers began to play with their new wetness like a prop, sliding their hands through their hair just to muss it up a little more, making it look a little sexier. Palms pressed down on the fabric that was now practically glued to their bodies, sliding along it to ring more water out onto the floor. Feet purposefully kicked up higher waves just in time for the couple to dance their way into them, making both invisible in the bluelight-tinted shower for only a second before they burst through without missing a step.

"Note to self," Jensen mumbled, probably not even realizing he was speaking out loud, "get sprinkler systems installed in the bedroom." No one disagreed with the sentiment.

Cougar did a lift and smoothly flipped the girl over his shoulder, his eyes trained on the two girls moving towards him from both sides as he gently eased her to the ground behind him. She mambo-stepped away, leaving room for Cougar and his two new partners to move backwards across the stage in perfect time with one another, their style switching easily into a cha cha. Cougar led both girls simultaneously, neither one ever being neglected for even a moment. If he was looking into the eyes of one girl, he was spinning the other under his arm. They were no longer three separate people; they were one dancer.

….One toned, tight, fluid, wet dancer that nearly put everyone watching into a coma.

The pace of the singing slowed down and Cougar's attention was drawn to a new arrival walking towards the stage. She was wearing a long, frilled red dress that flowed around her legs as she moved.

"Lola," Jensen leaned forward and whispered to the rest of the Losers. They nodded absently at the memory.

Cougar's two partners gracefully slipped away and he glided towards the front of the stage, helping her up onto it. She pressed her palms against his chest and slid herself down to the floor, her hands trailing down his wet stomach and playing at the rings and straps on his pants. Her hips swayed sensually all the way down until Cougar seemed to snap out of his hypnotized daze, placing his hand on one of hers and pulling her back up to him. He took the lead again and danced them through a slower rhumba, every move they made flowing into the other as easily as the water gently rolled beneath their softer steps. Lola slid her hands into the coat and brought them up to his shoulders, pushing it down his arms a little. She spun around behind him and held the coat still as he danced his way out of it, making sure to grip it with one hand before she had a chance to drop the heavy wet leather.

With the coat gone, the Losers could now clearly see the cuffs strapped tightly around each of Cougar's wrists, both the same black and red leather as the collar. There were small metal rings on the inside of the wrists, too, which Aisha cocked an eyebrow at. Her questioning look towards the guys just got her a shrug, a headshake, and one giddy grin. Apparently Jensen was amused by the concept of their quiet sniper possibly being into bondage.

The singing stopped and the music shifted into an industrial-sounding, harder hip-hop rhythm. Rain poured down onto the stage again and Cougar snapped the coat into both hands, flipping it around to the side of his body like a matador's cape. Lola dropped her head and looked up at him with glaring eyes, circling him like a dangerous animal. He turned with her, never allowing her to get behind him. When she crossed over her ankles and changed direction, he whipped the coat to his other side and kept up with her movements. When the singing picked back up she rushed him, barely picking up her feet as she strode across the stage. He spiraled the coat away with one hand while snagging one of her wrists with the other, spinning her around in fast little circles. Her red dress flared out around her; she had taken the place of the coat and had thus become his matador cape. The paso doble continued throughout the rest of the song, their movements aggressive, angry, sharp enough to cut through the shower pouring down on them as if it couldn't touch them; and yet the dance couldn't be described as violent. It was utterly lustful - they wanted each other, and they hated each other for it. The conflict created an intensity that had everyone's hearts pounding right up until the final step. Cougar had grabbed her as she tried to pull away and had roughly pulled her against his body, her back pressed against his chest. One of his hands rested just below her neckline and the other down on her abdomen, holding her tight against him. Her eyes were closed in submission with her head pressed against his shoulder; his eyes stared straight ahead at the audience with such glaring intensity that they seemed to glow well after the lights had faded and the stage went quiet.

Pooch decided right then and there that he and Jolene were taking up Latin dancing as a hobby. Clay let out a long breath as if he had been holding it throughout the entire dance. Aisha sat too stunned too show any reaction other than _blink blink_. Jensen broke the silence by jumping to his feet, whistling, clapping loudly, and screaming, "Encore!"

The other club goers were quick to follow Jake's lead, everyone standing and clapping wildly as bright lights revealed all the dancers returning to the stage. They bowed in a tight line, breathing heavily with water running freely from their clothes. Cougar turned to his friends for approval, and couldn't hide the satisfied little smirk when he saw more than what he had been looking for. They were absolutely fucking impressed, and he suddenly understood why Jensen liked being the center of attention so much.

_**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~L~~** _

" _Pleeeaaase_ ," Jensen begged.

"No," Cougar answered sharply.

"Just one more time, I'll never ask you to do it again," the tech continued.

"He said no like ten million times already," Pooch said, tossing a card onto the table and picking up another one.

"But he admitted he liked it!" Jake argued.

Clay studied his cards with a frown. "Girls like my scar. Doesn't mean I want to get shot with another crossbow bolt.

"Okay, A, that was a pen, not a bolt; and B, that was a total accident. I didn't know it would go all the way through the wall," Jensen justified.

Aisha stared at him in disbelief for several seconds. "You…are a dumbass."

"So he's been told," Pooch sighed, "many times."

The blond looked defeated for about half a second before a new thought struck him. "Whose birthday's next?"

"NO!" a chorus of shouts rang out.

Jensen held up his hands in surrender. "Geez, fine, all right! I won't ask anyone to dance at Dirty Girls again… Bunch of party poopers…"

They ignored the insult and went back to their game. Cougar watched Jensen out of the corner of his eye; the kid had given up entirely too easily. His suspicions were confirmed when just for an instant a tiny smile tugged at the corners of the hacker's lips. Whatever it was Jensen was planning, Cougar sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't be a part of it.

Jensen laid out the winning hand and pulled in the pot. His wide grin had nothing to do with the poker victory, however. He was just thinking that he would hold to his word about Dirty Girls, but he never made a promise not to ask anyone to dance at the River Styx. Cougar would do it. Given enough time, Jensen could get his best friend to do just about anything…


End file.
